


FUCK ME [ Translation ]

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Closeted Character, Consensual Infidelity, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kihyunis18, M/M, Multi, Teenagers, middle-agedHyunwoo, notunderage, teenKihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: " ... their skins were sweaty, the sound of their moans and gasps was the only thing that was heard in the room. The older one enjoyed seeing his length goes in-and-out of the younger's entrance. They had longed for this moment so much that they could hardly think of the harm they would cause to others..."[Kihyun is a brilliant teen with excellent grades and smart-ass mouth, a straight teenager who has a girlfriend, but then life makes him question himself. Is he really straight? Because a straight guy doesn't look at a man and want his penis up in his ass, right? Caught in the lies he told to himself, his family's name, and the forbidden crush he harbors towards someone,  can he find his happiness?]





	FUCK ME [ Translation ]

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

The loud sound of music flooded Kihyun's ears; his steps were slow as he tried to get used to the dim light of the place. Flashes of colors were the only thing that enabled him to walk to the center of a spacious, yet full, bar. The strong smell of nicotine reached his nostrils as the blow of a bag was boxed. It was forbidden, for sure, because he had clearly read outside the place about it, but of course, who was in his right mind would heed a small sign?

_Exactly._

_Nobody._

Because, in addition to that, the sign had faded and in a poor condition that anyone barely could read the writing on a piece of green paper.

Well, he was actually the one who read the 'No smoking inside this venue' sign when he was standing in line— _he was waiting so long to be able to enter this club which gave him some time to observe things around him._

The young man gave a sigh when he saw his best friend walk to the corner and enter the VIP area. His friend had offered to go with and accompany him, but he preferred to see him for afar. He didn't feel like wanting to be the third-wheeler because his friend was about to meet some guy he met online.

Kihyun really had this doubt in this guy who had strongly captured the attention of his friend, although he was aware that the kid never went out with anyone because he was too suspicious and shy to do such a thing. But the browned-hair man strangely was not afraid of the man he had been talking about for almost two months. Kihyun could almost swear that he felt like he knew the man already, like a close friend due to the incessant ramblings from the brown-haired boy.

Once Kihyun was sure that nothing would happen to his friend, he walked to the bar. Today was his and his girlfriend's fourth anniversary and he couldn't be there with his girlfriend because he had to take care of his best friend.

Kihyun did not regret it. He and Changkyun knew that they were friends before vaginas— _or in the case of Changkyun, it was penises_ —that was the main rule and he was going to comply, despite knowing that he could end up being dumped by Jihye. The orange-haired boy sat on a seat, not too far from the dance floor. He decided to order vodka with fruit juice—enough alcohol but not too overdone, sweet and sour—it suits his taste.

The minutes had passed while he waited quietly for his drink to be made. Hyeya by Jonghyun was played softly--it was one of his favorite songs. It seemed strange that it was played in this place since the singer wasn't too well-known since his debut.

He took a sip of the liquor in his hand-once the bartender handed it to him and his face wrinkled, trying to get used to the burning in his throat and the bitter taste he had. Kihyun thought that the drink would somehow have the juice of red fruits in it—not that he knew what type of fruit it was.

Shaking his head by the strange taste, the boy noticed the presence of a new person sitting next to him. A middle-aged man, perhaps between thirty-five or thirty-seven years; well-formed body, small eyes, thick lips, arms remarkably bulged under the black jacket, with ash-colored hair.

In Kihyun's opinion, the guy was pretty attractive, and it's not that he was gay. But he had to admit, among men, they knew who was better than them and the man who was sitting next to him was definitely hot.

"Like what you see?" the guy suddenly asked, then sipped his martini without giving a glance at Kihyun.

Kihyun could feel the blush spread from his face to his ears. He didn't want to look gay or something like that. He was just looking at the man because that man looked attractive--something he couldn't explain why he looked that attractive.

Kihyun's mouth opened, but nothing came out. How was he supposed to explain that he was only looking at him to have a good look whether he's a truly good-looking man or not since his body stood out the most from the corner of Kihyun's eyes? Exactly, he couldn't say such thing. That would make him look more homosexual than he had already been. He couldn't say something like  _"I was checking just you out because he got a nice body"_  or  _"I was looking at someone beside you, not you."_  –No, especially not the latter reason.

"It's getting uncomfortable." the man grunted as he spun around to face Kihyun.

Again, Kihyun's face turned red. He hated it when he was so immersed in his own thoughts because he didn't even realize that he had been staring at the man for ten minutes.

_Ten fucking minutes!_

"I am not looking at you," Kihyun said, smiling internally for his steady voice, feeling the confidence rose by his own statement--that he didn't stutter a lot when he gave his reason.

"Haha.  I could've just believed in you but you're still looking at me."

Kihyun groaned internally and cursed as he looked away and started to look at things around him. Like the neon-board with pictures of varieties of drinks.

Things had seemed to be quite strange and complicated. He felt like he was a closeted gay and looked terribly stupid although he was far from being stupid. His grades are excellent, his mental development had been more advanced than the other students and his perfect ego allowed him to hurt people with evil comments, but despite all the qualities he had, his mind didn't cooperate well as the man who had this imposing aura defeated him.

Kihyun was left speechless with the crushed thoughts for not saying anything back or defending himself well like the way he used to be, as he should be.

Minutes had passed by and the young man began to feel despair. It was already 3:00 am and he was still there, drinking too much with many types of drinks that he didn't know what else was inside his body. Whether it was blood, muscles, and bones or alcohol, although his friend didn't mind about it because in three hours he spent there, he hadn't seen his friend since the last time they spoke.

Kihyun then got up from the seat, turning to check if the man in the suit was still there, but he wasn't. There was no sign of him anywhere.

 _Where is he?_  Kihyun thought as he began to walk, furrowed his brows in confusion for suddenly thinking about that man.

Kihyun abruptly changed his direction to the restroom. The alcohol had already passed through his system and screamed to be taken out from his body.

Well, partly. Another part was because he also wanted to do something rather than hurting his ass for sitting at the bar too long. He could feel how flat his butt had become and was numb because of it.

Once he was inside, he went to the restroom sinks. He sprayed the water directly onto his face and felt the freshness that the water brought and felt like he was coming back to life--he could see things clearly now because, at the bar, he felt like he could fall on the floor anytime.

Kihyun then stared at his own reflection in the mirror and smiled to himself then he proceeded to walk out of there. If he could be really honest, he wanted to get the hell out of that place that was full of sweat, sex, and alcohol.

**_I'm a creep... I'm a weirdo..._ **

Kihyun stopped when he was walking to the exit door and listened to the song. The depression and slow tone came to him like a wave. His mind went blank because it was his favorite song.

Maybe he would regret it later but right now, he went back to his seat at the bar and asked for the last drink and hummed some parts of the song.

**_I do not belong here..._ **

Kihyun could hear that melodious voice a few meters away from him.

There he was, the ash-colored hair man, two seats away from where he was.

Then the orange-haired boy became silent as he paid attention to the way he sang. He even sang it better than the singer or when Chanyeol sang it.

" .... Kihyun! Hey!" Changkyun waved his hands from side to side in front of Kihyun's face. "I've been looking for you and when I've found you, your mind seems elsewhere."

Changkyun paused, following Kihyun's gaze. "Who are you looking at?" he turned his face again to the direction of where his friend was looking at, but to find a man in a suit having his drink. He turned again to face Kihyun and watched him for a second. The older one looked so distant. "Are you okay? Do you want us to leave?"

The movements of everyone around him were suddenly turning slower as he couldn't turn away from looking at the man in the suit. His voice sounded familiar but he couldn't explain where he had ever heard it.

"I think I'll say for a few minutes," Kihyun spoke after a few seconds.

"Are you sure? It's late already and you are not in the best condition to drive--"

"I'm fine. Go with Jooheon now."

Changkyun didn't answer. He smiled and nodded as he and Jooheon disappeared from Kihyun's sight in the darkness.

Kihyun stayed there more for hours—well, to be honest until the place was closed. He thought of how good it was to go home and sleep and not in a place where he could only watch people come and go, while the sad songs were played one by one...

********

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers.  
> First of all, thank you for those of you who clicked this showki work. However, this is not my work. This story is originally in Spanish and since I was drawn to the storyline, I asked the author to translate it into English.  
> I can't speak Spanish--I wish I can-- so I use translation extension to translate it, but it might not be perfect because I had to make sure all sentences are correlated to each other ( since Go-Trans doesn't do its homework well, haha). If anyone of you can speak Spanish and happens to know this story, my deep apology if it's a little bit different since I have to adjust the translation.  
> It's still 99% the same as the original.  
> The author is ChangYeom: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ChangYeom  
> The link for the story: https://www.wattpad.com/story/147410688-fuckme-%C2%ABshowki%C2%BB
> 
> Lastly, enjoy the story.


End file.
